


Good Puppy

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [5]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Piss play (?), mild humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “Alright, I’ll take you on a walk,”  Omi smiled as he helped him to his feet, watching him waddle towards the door - not protesting that he wanted to put on clothes or just go to the regular bathroom.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie this was gonna be worse but this is my first piss fic on main so I couldn't go straight into piss chugging lmao

“Come on,” Omi smiled as Taichi crawled towards where he was sitting, face red as he stuck his tongue out - panting like the puppy he was. Their relationship progressed as naturally as it could, Omi thought that Taichi was cute and followed him around because he wanted to be like him, but after waking up one night hearing his name being called out in pained whines he realized that Taichi liked him in a different way. That night was the first time Omi got to touch him, his body was soft against his chest and he practically melted into the frantic kisses that Omi covered his body in. Things just became more and more intense - Taichi bringing up things he read in his magazines and Omi indulged him in it - researching before to make sure that they were doing things safely. Of all the things that they’ve tried, they always went back to the puppy play.

“Omi, I have to go to the bathroom,” Taichi sat back, his knees together in an attempt to hold it in. He was already undressed, his puppy gear and collar on - Omi didn’t want him to deny from going to the bathroom just watching the desperation as he shifted on his knees, cock bobbing as he tensed up to try and hold off the flow.

“Alright, I’ll take you on a walk,” He fluffed up the younger boy’s hair, smiling as he attached the leash to the collar. Omi smiled as he helped him to his feet, watching him waddle towards the door - not protesting that he wanted to put on clothes or just go to the regular bathroom. He didn’t even ask to take out the rubber puppy tail plug or the puppy ear headband that Taichi made himself - just shifted while he waited for Omi to open the door. Omi leads Taichi to the grass, smiling when he dropped to his hands and knees as he gasped. The sound as his stream hit the grass was loud in itself but Taichi’s gasps as he got his relief was reason enough for Omi to get worried about being caught. It was late - all of the lights were turned off since everyone was asleep giving them some privacy in the courtyard, but the possibility of a late-night wanderer heading to the bathroom wasn’t completely out of the question and Taichi’s panting was enough to get attention. He pulled Taichi up by his shoulder, the sudden jerk of his body making Taichi whimper as his piss spurted across his stomach and Omi clamped a hand over his mouth before he could make a louder noise.

“You’re so loud,” Omi chuckled as he pressed a kiss against the back of Taichi’s head - watching as Taichi’s hands balled up into fists as he nodded. In this position, his cock was laying against his stomach - the rest of his stream finishing out on his stomach and Omi clicked his tongue watching as his skin was soaked in the deep amber liquid. He knew that Taichi drank a lot of soda and he never once thought that he would need to police his habit, but he never really saw just how much it was affecting his body. He shook off the thought to be talked about when they weren’t in play once he could feel Taichi go slack against his legs as he panted against the hand over his mouth. Omi smiled down at him, the moonlight reflecting off the wetness of his skin, illuminating the golden puddles that filled into the creases of his awkwardly angled body. He looked satisfied and Omi could tell that he was holding it in for a while, “Let’s go to the hose, I’ll wash you up.”

Taichi dropped back to his hands and crawled behind Omi - the muddy puddle left where he had pissed would definitely leave a patch of dead grass, much like the other random spots where he'd been going over the last few days. It was easy to write off as the cats that often visited using the grass as a little box and while it did hurt Tsumugi to see the plants dying so randomly, seeing Omi’s pride as he surrendered his dignity to be a good little dog was enough to override his guilt. The water from the hose was cold, but it was refreshing as he sat on his knees so Omi could wash him up - his hand against his skin, down his stomach to wash away the evidence of what he just did, and on his cock, stroking him slowly with a hum. Taichi swallowed as he was helped to his feet, the water washing off the mud from his knees - he was gentle as he was washed off as best as he could without having the water being too loud.

“You’re a good puppy, Taichi,” Omi praised as Taichi shook off the water - following him to the bench and letting Omi lift him onto his lap. He was so much smaller than Omi and while he was embarrassed about not being as muscular or tall as his boyfriend, but he was sure that it was the reason that he felt so safe when he was seated on his lap like this. Even when he was being led around on a leash, made to relieve himself in the garden or bark - the humiliation was worth it when he knew that Omi did it because he found him attractive like that. When he wasn’t playing a puppy for him, Taichi gave up the idea that he would one day be like him once he realized that he was more than happy being treated the way he was - he felt loved and taken care of. He knew Omi loved him with how well he was treated after more humiliating scenes - taking care of him in any way that Taichi asked as aftercare and making sure to pamper him with soothing words and kisses. He wrapped his arms around Omi’s neck, lifting himself up just enough that Omi was able to dislodge the plug and he whimpered as his fingers replaced it.

“Do you want to cum?" Omi smiled as Taichi leaned back, his hands on his knees as he nodded. His cock was so small in comparison to Omi’s - but that wasn’t so surprising, Omi was big enough that Taichi’s stomach would bulge when he was fully seated against his lap. Omi would sing praises to Taichi as he took him all as he cried that it was too much for him. He closed his eyes as Omi took hold of his cock, a hand on his waist to keep him upright - his body was littered with fading marks from where he held him too tight or where he bit down that he could barely see in just the moonlight, “Be a good puppy, Taichi. You can cum for me.”

Taichi hated how pliant his body was - cumming against Omi’s t-shirt as he fucked into his hand at the OK. He whined as Omi pulled him back to his chest, body shuttering as the effects of his orgasm shook through his body. He was already turned on with being outside doing this, his body was so responsive to Omi’s words and his touch that he couldn’t hold himself back. He clung to Omi’s shirt, whimpering as he was lifted and carried back to their room. Taichi was slightly out of it - mumbling about how he felt so good and Omi just rubbed his back - mumbling that he was a good puppy and he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> also yeah i got a little tipsy halfway thru this so Yeehaw, this is short bc I cannot think about omi in this scenario anymore  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
